Angels
by MissMary
Summary: This is a oneshot where Collette is watching Lloyd and thinking how much they have changed


**I do not own Nindendo or Tales of Symphonia. **

**Angels**

I watch Lloyd as he works at the forge with Dirk. We visit when we can, and Dirk needed help on a project. They can't see me. I stay still so I don't knock anything over and attract their attention.

I can't remember when I started loving Lloyd. He always seemed so strong, so confident, even if he didn't like school. I knew someday I would have to leave and become an angel. I knew I had to save the world. I was scared whenever I thought about it, but the world needed to be renewed, and I would have to do it. But I still loved Lloyd. When I thought of saving the world, I would think of Lloyd. I was so selfishly glad when he joined us. We had to rescue him from the Desians, but he almost had himself rescued. I was so glad when he backed me up, and tried to look after me, as I was changing. With him close, I knew what I was changing for. I was strong, like him. Then came the time when I was in the chamber, and I thought I was dead. I know now Lloyd rescued me. I know now he fought for me, drove the others for me. When he gave me the necklace, and the fools tried to take it, I realized I was alive, because I wanted to keep it, and I spoke.

He gave me my last birthday present two months late. Some things never change. Lloyd still says, "Give me your name, and I'll give you mine," when someone wants to know who he is. He still has wild enthusiasms that die out, like finding out how high he could fly and learning new spells. But he is, as he always was, fiercely loyal to his friends. He kept on his personal quest to rid the world of Exspheres until he made three rounds and found nothing. He will still go out on reports of them. He cannot take off his Angelous crystal now, as I cannot take off my Cruxis crystal. He told me it reminded him of his mother, and I know it does, but it also reminds him of Mythos. He still travels regularly to help problems from bringing the world together. I stay with the Tree. I am called the Guardian Angel, the incarnation of Martel on Earth. I keep wondering if that's because I have blond hair, like Mythos. I doubt other angels have study shelves high on the walls so that can't easily be knocked over.

I hear he is called the Avenging Angel, the fierce warrior mothers scare their children with. I get mad when I hear that. Those who say that don't see the generosity under the huge wings and fierce double-sword technique. They only remember the one time a lot of the Desians came together and tried to attack the tree, and Lloyd and Kratos fell on them from the sky. There had been a story of a monster that drew both of them away. Fortunately Genus and Raine were close by as well, and came before they did. We all held the attackers off until Lloyd and Kratos arrived. I have heard the story since then, from my father and grandmother who came to see me afterward, drawn by the news of the battle. They hear about how he fought, and with him leading the attack, we- Genus, Raine, Lloyd, Kratos, and I- defeated over a hundred Desians. They listen to the story. They don't know how much he fought to bring the tree into existence, how much he risked to save me, how he offered his life to bring all of us the chance to be whole again.

They don't know the size of his heart, the one who came with me to protect me on my Journey, the one who said, "So?" when Genus said he was a half-elf, the one who forgave his father for killing his mother and betraying me, the one who would have saved Mythos if he could.

The Journey was hard. I knew I must die when I went on it, but I had the legends and stories to know I had to, so that I could renew the world. I was shattered when that illusion was shattered, and the reality came with all its ugliness. Lloyd kept going. He kept fighting. He kept looking until he found a way to be sure no more lives would be given to renew Martel, to make sure one world did not have to suffer so another could prosper. He kept going and he fought. He fought Yuan and Boda, on their own quest to make changes; he fought the mad scientist, Riddick, who only wanted to destroy; he fought Kavin who killed his mother ; he fought Kratos knowing he might have to kill him and lose his father; he fought his own doubts and fears. He left all of his friends behind, when it tore his loyal heart in pieces. When his life was demanded as the possible price to save the world, he did not hesitate a moment.

Mythos called him a shadow-ha! Mythos was light gone hard and harsh, like the sun on ice, that blinds you, like the killing sun of the desert. Mythos felt pain, and bitterness, and he felt torn in two, so he hurt, and he made others suffer, and he tore the world in two. He did not see, could not see that he was making the world in his image. He thought he was saving the world. He thought the world needed Martel because he did, and so justified the death of youth after youth to feed that desire. Martel was horrified when she returned through me. Shadow? In the desert, shade is a precious thing, that brings relief. Mythos said he would not have changed anything, that he would take the same path again. He lied to himself even then!

Because he gave his power to Lloyd, making him an angel, giving him the pact with Origin and the Eternal Sword, and thereby giving him the power to undo what Mythos had done. And then it was his gentle half, his sister, whose loss twisted Mythos, who saved us all by going into and reviving the Tree when we promised to love it. Mythos and Martel completed the healing of the worlds begun so many, many years before, renewing the world just as the prophesy said.

I was ready to give up my life to save the world. Lloyd put his life on the line to save the world, knowing he could fail. The others risked their lives to give us that chance, but we bore the responsibility for the success or failure. Can anyone else ever understand?

I cannot give up my Cruxis Crystal. That's okay, because no one else need carry one. There will be no more Chosen. There is no need. The world is healed. We succeeded. It was worth every step, every tear, every fear, every ache. Mythos stood alone and let his subordinates fight for power. Lloyd and I stand together, and many other stand behind us. We face the problems- and there are many- together. Most people are dong better. Those who are prejudiced against half-elves are beginning to be seen as cranks, and the children don't understand them. I can leave the Temple with Lloyd, leaving loyal followers to guard the Tree, and Lloyd can visit Dirk and bout with Kratos. We went to Genis's wedding. Lloyd teased me for days about crying so much, but I know he cried too, because he blotted his eyes on my hair. They looked so beautiful. Genus was glowing; Presea was smiling and beautiful.

We saved the world so that we could attend a wedding, and know that the couple had a good chance of a good life, shadowed by the Tree, guarded by angels. I know. I'm one, and so is Lloyd.

Life is good.


End file.
